


everything i wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, ben solo isn't really dead, ben's death was so uneccessary, but we wont let that happen, fix-it fic to help cope, fuck jj, holy heck the intensity of reylo is insane, i fixed the ending because i can, jj took everything from us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As they stared into each other's eyes, they knew in that moment that they had found everything they had ever wanted. After all the pain, hurt, and betrayal in their lives, they would never leave each other alone. Once they let the past die, they moved forward into the future, together.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm hella pissed after the end of TROS because Ben's death was fucking unnecessary, so I rewrote it. I fixed the ending boiz. Also, this is my first fic, please be gentle. I wanted to write from the POVs of both Ben and Rey. Major force bond.

As Rey raised her saber to finally cut down the man who threatened everything she has ever known and care for, her connection with Ben reignites, and once again she can feel him, his presence. _He came for her_ ¸ she thought. The strength of their bond, is unmatched in every other aspect of life. Hell, their bond could even _create_ life. A power quite like life itself.

As Ben is about to be struck down by the Knights of Ren, he feels a shift in the Force, and understands that he needed to reach Rey, immediately, through their bond. Rey responds by hesitating, and leaving her intentions unknown to the Emperor. Through their connection, Ben subtly nods, and Rey suddenly understands that above all else, she cannot kill the Emperor. She feels peace, and knows that whatever lies ahead, they will face together. Never again will she be alone.

Rey raises her saber, as if to strike down the Emperor- the same Emperor who took love and light from Anakin, who left Luke devoid of his parents, who left Rey with nothing, leaving her to live a life filled without her parents, without belonging, until she found Ben- _Ben,_ she thinks. She gently drops her saber behind her back, and the moment it leaves her hand, she ignites the other.

Ben swiftly cuts down every last Knight of Ren, and begins to run faster than he ever has, into the throne room. Palpatine’s sith guards had surrounded Rey, and he knew perfectly that she could handle them on her own, but she could do with a little help. Once the last guard is defeated, they risk a glance, and both Ben and Rey have been filled with resolve, understanding that together, they will never be alone. They stand together, at last, with Ben wielding his mother’s saber, a final testament to her story- to everything Leia fought for. Together, fulfilling the prophecy of a dyad, the lift their sabers, ready to attack.

Palpatine’s insatiable anger and lust for power results in the usurping of their life force, the life force of his granddaughter. But no matter, as to him she is nothing more than another failure, like Maul, like Dooku, and like Darth Vader. They all failed him, by dying, or turning to the light. Rey was different, however, as it was ultimately through the light, that she resisted Palpatine’s weak promises. He tempted her with the Dark Side, offered her things that would not be given. She saw through him, but his time-hardened heart (if he still had one), offered no mercy, no escape from what he was about to do. After all, sharing blood meant nothing when it comes to family.

They both began to lose energy, and reached a point of exhaustion. With all of the power he needed, Palpatine cackled, once again being filled with life. Their connection began to suffer as well, and their presence in each other’s mind began to diminish. They fell to the ground, with almost no life remaining in them.

_Ben and Rey had both lost so much in their life, and as a result they felt alone. Never had anyone understood them, never had anyone attempted to make them feel as if they belonged. No one could understand them, except for each other. Once Ben felt that first connection while still on the Finalizer, he had sensed something he had not felt in years. And although it would ultimately take over a year to finally understand, that feeling- that connection- was of belonging, of understanding. When Han had returned on Kef Bir in the form of a memory, Ben saw that the light would only bring him that feeling that he spent years longing for. He saw the light in her. It took so long for them to find each other, and while at first Rey resisted, she understood that this, what they had together, was going to be forever. This was her destiny- he was her destiny. She was his destiny. This is how it will be, this is what it had been, for as long as the Force itself existed._

With what little energy Ben had remaining, he stood up, not as Kylo Ren, not as Ben Solo, but as a Skywalker. The final Skywalker, the heir to a bloodline for which the Force was strong, was present in each generation. He stood, ready to face the epitome of evil, the man who took everything from his family. Once again, Palpatine cackled with his disgusting, evil laugh and said, “As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker,” lifts Ben and force pushes him away into a seemingly endless pit. However, the pit was indeed _not endless_ , and he caught the sheer cliff with his fingertips. Ben began to climb. He _needs_ to climb, in order to return to Rey, the other half of the Dyad, the Dyad that defined and will continue to define their lives.

As Palpatine’s power returns, the Dark Side of the Force flows through him, and allows him to create a stream of chain lightning so powerful that he manages to capture all of the Resistance ships in the lightning. Rey lies there, paralyzed by fear, and by sheer exhaustion. Only one thing will give her the strength she needs to finish the battle, to end the war. Exasperated, she whispers, “Be with me, be with me,” and a final, “Be with me,” to call on all of the Jedi of the past. The Jedi who redefined the story of the Republic, of the Galaxy. She feels their presence, and through the force they call out to her. First with Kenobi, “These are your final steps Rey, rise, and take them.” Then Anakin, “Rey.” Then Ahsoka and Kanan. Anakin says “Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did.” Luminara’s voice appears, “Find the light Rey.” Then from Kanan, “You are not alone Rey,” inspiring her, making her feel as if she _belonged_ to something bigger then herself. Master Yoda himself says, “Alone, never have you been,” in his typical, wise voice. From Qui-Gon, Obi Wan’s master, “Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you now,” contradicting Palpatine’s false destiny for Rey. From Anakin, “The force surrounds you Rey.” Aayla, “Let it guide you… as it guided us,” with the last part from Ahsoka once again. Master Windu, “Feel the force flowing through you Rey,” and the Force awakens within her. Kanan, with more advice, “Let it lift you.” Rey begins to rise. From Adi Gallia, “Rise Rey.” Qui-Gon affirms her actions, “We stand behind you Rey.” Obi-Wan speaks again, but as his older self, “Rey,” calling back her focus. Master Yoda, “Rise in the force.” Kanan, who challenges Rey to rise and confirms her identity as a Jedi, “In the heart of a Jedi lies her strength.” From master and apprentice, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, “Rise,” they simply state. A short phrase with unending power and meaning. And last, her master, Luke Skywalker, who set her in this path of light, “Rey, the force will be with you. Always,” just like Obi-Wan said it to Luke back in the battle of Yavin on the Death Star.

At this moment, Rey stands up, with all of the power and light radiating from the Jedi living within her spirit, she rises. She rises to face Palpatine. His focus is shifted away from the sky, and shifts to Rey. His anger causes him to inflict lightning on Rey, but she is far too powerful. She raises her saber to meet the lightning, knowing that this will sap all of her remaining strength. Palpatine intensifies the stream of lightning, and Rey’s power begins to falter, the Kyber crystal in the lightsaber receiving irrevocable damage. “I am all of the Sith,” Palpatine states with pure evil in his voice. Rey is stronger than all of the sith. It has always been this way. The light conquers the dark once and for all as Rey calls Luke’s saber back to her hand, and joins it with the other. Both sabers capture the lightning, and as Rey takes her final steps, the lightning is reflected back on the Emperor. All of the Jedi stand with her, their power infusing Rey with the strength she needs to eradicate Palpatine. As the lightning is reflected back, the Emperors features once again deteriorate beyond any chance of healing, and with a final surge of strength, the lightning causes Palpatine’s being to explode into nothing more than dust. Remnants of evil, that will never return. Rey collapses, all of her strength gone, her life force dwindling.

Ben climbs, knowing that he cannot stop, he cannot fail. At last, he reaches the top, with his hand reaching out and grasping the top of the cliff. His strength is beginning to decline, he can feel it. He continues to pull himself up and over the edge. The pain he feels in his leg is unbearable, and he falls. _No,_ he thinks. He sees Rey, laying on the cold, hard rock. He will not let her take the fall, make the sacrifice. However, it has already been done. Once he rises, and quickly limps to Rey, and slides on to the ground to meet her body. He turns her over, expecting to see her face full of life. However, he sees that all life has left her body, her eyes unmoving and lifeless. He searches her eyes for anything, any sign of life. There is none. The one person who he looks forward to seeing, his other half, the second person that completes the Their bond is severed, and he feels a pain unlike any other. Throughout his painful, lonely life, Ben has never felt this alone. This pain seeps into his soul, pierces his heart. Their journey was not supposed to end like this. It was NOT supposed to end like this. They had both fought too hard for each other for it to end this way. No.

He takes Rey’s lifeless body, a mere shell of his other half, and clutches it to his body. No. They were supposed to grow old together. He would redeem himself in the eyes of Poe, Finn, and the Resistance. He would make up for what he lost, for what he did. They were supposed to grow old together. No. He would not accept this. His mother sacrificed his life for him, and he would do the same for the woman he held most dear to his heart. They had worked too hard together, to find each other.

Everything he had ever wanted was gone.

Ben pleads with the Force to give him any indication, anything he could do to bring Rey back. He racks his brain, trying to remember anything that would help him. He silences his mind, asking for help, from anyone. From his mother, from Luke, from Anakin, but they are all silent. He begins to grieve, and as he looks back on this day, the day that has brought him everything, and taken it all away again, he remembers his encounter with Rey on Kef Bir, and how she stabbed him with his lightsaber. He then remembered Rey’s face, and through their bond he realized her pain, and her sudden remorse for what she had done, finding a way to fix her mistake. She had extended her arm, and through the Force and through their bond, she healed Ben, transferring her life force. It was at this moment that Ben could not live without Rey, and that he needed to do whatever it took.

Ben understood that brining Rey back would take all of the strength he had left. He understood that his mother made the sacrifice for him to finally allow the Light in. To turn to the Light Side of the Force. He would do the same for Rey, but instead bring the Light back to her, to save her. Ben was going to do what Anakin never could, which was the save the love of his life.

_Here’s the key- it was never about the Dark Side. Palpatine led Anakin to believe that the Dark Side was the only way to save Padmé. What Anakin didn’t know, was that he had the key, it was the Light Side. As a result of Ben’s redemption to the Light Side of the Force, forsaking the Dark, he unlocked the key to saving Rey. It was through the Light, that Ben saved Rey._

Ben rested his hand on Rey’s abdomen, and silenced his mind. His only focus was Rey, and transferring all of the life force he had remaining. In these moments, he knew that Rey was right, that he would turn to the Light Side with her. He could not resist Rey, and no longer would they have to resist each other, as they could finally be together.

As Ben was lost in his thoughts, Rey’s mind stirred, and she awoke. Ben could feel the shift in the Force as she awoke, the bond being reopened and completed once again. She opened her eyes, and saw Ben, her other half. She raised her hand slightly to meet his. “Ben,” she whispered.

Ben opened his eyes, and was staring into the eyes of the love of his life, full of life and love. They stared into each other’s eyes, taking in every feature, every flaw, committing it to memory. Rey’s eyes drifted to Ben’s lips, and through their bond, they understood that they were not alone. They kissed with passion, with unconditional love.

_It was through compassion, that they found each other. Compassion, which was essential to the life of a Jedi. Compassion, which could be defined as unconditional love. Thus, love was essential in the life of a Jedi. They found each other, and knew that they would never have to be alone again. The feelings of loneliness long gone when they were in the presence of the other._

When they came apart, they stared into each other’s eyes. For the first time in a long time, Ben felt happiness in its true form. He allowed himself to smile, knowing that it was okay to smile for her. This was what Rey was searching for her whole life, belonging.

_They both are very weak. Weak, but alive. It would take a while for both of them to heal, but they knew they would heal together. They would live their life, facing whatever came at them together, as a Dyad. The Force knew that they were both essential. They were a pair. Take one from the other, and that only results in ruin. The Force does not normally interfere with destiny, but for these two, it would make an exception. It would allow life for the both of them, as it could only bring good. Rey would live. Ben Solo would live._

In that moment, they both knew and understood through their bond, but Rey couldn’t help but say it aloud, “You are everything I wanted. Now and forever, you are all I need.”

They knew, that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Starting now. They would figure the rest out later.

_The Force smiled, for it knew, that this, this love, this bond, was forever. If anything every threatened to destroy this bond, well, hell would be raised that’s for sure. This was their journey, that they would complete together. Whatever comes their way, they would figure it out together._

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Solo is alive, thats all I'm going to say.


End file.
